Geshundfight/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline under a clear sky.) Narrator: The city of Townsville. (Camera turns down to the jail as he continues; prisoners are at the windows.) A place filled with some of the most brilliant, clever, and ingenious criminal masterminds ever to hatch an evil scheme. (Turn quickly down to street level. The Amoeba Boys, the three overgrown microbes from "Crime 101," stand in front of an orange vendor's display and eye it nervously. The man is not particularly alarmed at their presence.) ' ' Narrator: Then there's the Amoeba Boys. (Slim looks back and forth between the vendor, the oranges, and Bossman and Junior. After a long moment of strained silence, he reaches toward the oranges as if to grab one and the three dart into an alley. They look back at the aftermath of their caper.) ' ' Bossman: (laughing) We did it! We're official criminals! Junior: Yeah, criminals! Slim: (laughing) Yeah! Bossman: So come on. Let's see it. Junior: Yeah, let's see it. Slim: Duh...see it? Bossman: Yeah, the orange. Let's see the orange. Junior: Yeah, the orange. Slim: Oh, that. Bossman: Yes, that. The orange? The fruit that you stole just now? Let's see it! Slim: (laughing nervously) What do you want to see that for? Bossman: Produce the produce! Slim: Uh... (He cowers as Bossman berates him.) Bossman: You didn't take it, did you? Junior: He didn't take it, Boss! Slim: ("shrugging") I was going to, but...that would be stealing. (Bossman begins to shake with anger and finally screams. Junior backs out of the way as he advances on Slim. As he yells, the latter backs down until he is only a puddle of cytoplasm.) ' ' Bossman: That's it! I spend months planning that orange heist, and you go and choke at the last minute. Don't you have any backbone, you... (The eyes of all three pop open in surprise as a variation on the girls' theme plays.) ' ' Bossman: Listen! Ooh, that can only mean one thing. (Turn quickly up to the sky, where the girls are in flight, then cut back to the Boys.) ' ' Bossman: Now's our chance to get in real trouble! (Overhead view of them; he calls into the sky.) Hey, Powerpuff Girls! (We see a quick shot of their shadows descending along the side of the building the Boys are standing in front of; turn down to street level as they land, ready for action.) ' ' Blossom: What? (There is a piece of paper on the sidewalk in front of Bossman. He stammers nervously for a few seconds, then spots this. His face lights up.) ' ' Bossman: Aha! Check it out. (The paper is picked up and held aloft by Bossman, then dropped. It flutters to the ground at Blossom's feet. Turn up to her face; she looks down at the scrap, then at the camera. She is completely bewildered. Back to the Boys, who are looking as menacing as they can.) ' ' Bossman: Littering! (The trios face off.) Blossom: Sorry, guys. You're gonna have to do better than that. (to her sisters) Come on, girls. Let's go. Bossman: No! Wait! So you wanna see a crime, huh? Blossom: Huh? Bossman: A real crime? Blossom: Yeah. Sure. Okay. Bubbles: Sounds fun! Buttercup: Oh, brother. Bossman: Come on, then! (Cut to a long shot of the park.) ' ' Narrator: Townsville Park. (Close-up, panning across families and kids enjoying themselves.) A clean place for clean folks to have good clean fun. (Stop on a trash can, a piece of paper resting on top of the garbage inside. This is picked up and held aloft by Bossman, then dropped. It also lands at Blossom's feet. Turn up to her face, bewilderment written all over it again. Back to the Boys, trying to look menacing.) ' ' Bossman: Littering! (The girls look a trifle impatient.) Blossom: Oh, brother. Look, guys. We've gotta go. Bossman: No! (The girls take off.) Wait! Come back! Don't go! Junior: Yeah! Don't go! (The Boys hang their "heads" and slither slowly across the park, the camera following them. Bossman runs flat into a sign; the other two collide with him from behind.) ' ' Bossman: Don't move, you mugs. This could be it. The crime of the century! (Close-up of the sign; it reads "Keep Off the Grass." Pull back to show three smirking Amoeba Boys standing next to it. The sky fades into a rainstorm, then towards night. They have fallen asleep, the rain continuing. After a few seconds, their normal blue-green color fades to white with gray spots. When the rain stops and morning comes, they look quite sickly; they sound the same when they speak next. Slim snores with his eyes open. He sneezes violently, waking the others as well.) ' ' Slim: Are we in jail yet? Bossman: Shut up, stupid! (He starts to leave.) Junior: Yeah, shut up. (He and Slim follow, coughing.) (Camera follows them as they slither along the sidewalk, slumped over.) ' ' Slim: Hey, Boss, I don't feel so good. (He sneezes again. This is shown twice, the second time in an extreme close-up of his mouth; bits of green snot fly out. Pull back to show the Boys stopped by an apple cart. Fumes rise from them.) ' ' Bossman: Gesundheit! (They start o.c.) Junior: Yeah, gesundheit. (Turn up to the vendor - the same fellow who was selling oranges before. When he gets a whiff of the fumes, he too becomes pale, with gray spots all over his skin. He shivers and sneezes over the apples, spreading the germs to them. A man walks past and picks one up; he bites into it and becomes sick as well. Cut to a bus stop with a crowd of people; he walks past in front of them and sneezes. A bus pulls up, hiding the group from view. When it rolls away, they are gone. Cut to another corner as the bus rolls to a stop; we see that the driver has picked up the bug. After it pulls out, the crowd is seen again - they are sick as well. They sneeze in various directions.) (Pan across the intersection as sick people cross the streets, coughing and sneezing. An ice cream truck stops to let them pass, its driver becoming ill almost as soon as they reach him. Pull back and follow the truck as it rolls through the city until it passes out of sight behind the corner of a building. Zoom in on one window to the sound of telephones ringing.) (Cut to inside the window - the Mayor's office - and pan across the room to his desk as he speaks. Phones ring off the hook all around him; he has receivers in both hands.) ' ' Mayor: Hello? He-What?...You can't come in?...You're sick? (hanging up one phone, talking to other) What? Hello?...You're sick too, you can't come in... (hanging up that phone, picking up first) Hello? Hello...You're sick? (shoving both phones off the desk) Sick! Sick! Everyone's sick! (looking o.c.) Oh! Ms. Bellum. Thank goodness you're here. (She steps into view; her legs are very pale and covered with spots.) ' ' Mayor: The whole town is sick. You've got to do some... (She sneezes and collapses to the floor. Her head is cut off by the left edge of the screen.) ' ' Mayor: Oh, no. (He sneezes and becomes pale.) Oh, now I've got it too. (Pan slightly left to the hotline, which hides Ms. Bellum's face.) There's only one thing to do. (Cut to the exterior of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Inside, the hotline begins to buzz. Blossom jumps up from her seat.) ' ' Blossom: I'll get it! (She zips over with enough force to blow papers off the desk and picks up.) Yes, Mayor? What's the trouble? (Indistinct talking on the other end.) Huh? You're sick?...Well, that's too bad, Mr. Mayor, but it doesn't sound like an emergency. Now, tell everyone to get lots of rest and drink plenty of liquids. And only call when there's a real emergency. Remember...the hotline is not a toy. (She hangs up and flies back to her seat, again scattering papers around. She smiles proudly while her sisters shoot angry glances at her. The tinkling of bells from outside - an ice cream truck - catches everybody's attention. At the classroom door, the teacher squashes herself against the frame to protect herself as a herd of excited kids thunders past.) ' ' Kids: ICE CREAM!! (In the schoolyard, they wave and cheer as the truck approaches. Its driver is the same poor fellow who got sick at the intersection earlier. He sneezes and passes out at the wheel, his eyes turning into Xs as if he was dead; the screen explodes into stars. When it clears, the teacher and her students are seen, looking on in surprise at the now-wrecked truck. Turn down to ground level, where the girls stand at the front of the crowd; the driver tumbles out at their feet. He sneezes, splattering them with green snot.) ' ' Girls: Ewwwwww! Blossom: Maybe the Mayor wasn't kidding. Let's go! (They take off.) (Pull back as the kids climb eagerly all over the truck, then cut to the girls in flight.) ' ' Buttercup: Uh-oh. Look! (Their perspective of the street. People are sprawled out everywhere, and wrecked cars dot the sidewalks.) ' ' Bubbles: Everybody's sleeping! Blossom: No, Bubbles. There's been an outbreak of some terrible disease. (Cut to street level, where the impact of the epidemic is seen more clearly in shots from various angles, then to the girls down in the thick of it.) ' ' Blossom: We've gotta help these people! Let's move! (They take off.) (Blossom pulls a man out of the street. The Boys are behind her.) ' ' Bossman: Hey, Blossom... (coughing) ...come watch us do a crime. (He sneezes.) Blossom: Not now, guys! (Bubbles is studying a car with a person trapped beneath it. Bossman approaches from behind.) ' ' Bossman: Uh, Bubbles... (She lifts the car.) ...come watch us do a... (sneezing) ...crime. (She drops the car and turns to face him; pan left slightly to show Slim and Junior with him.) ' ' Bubbles: Sorry, guys. I gotta go save people and stuff. (They leave; she turns back to the car.) Oops. (Buttercup, meanwhile, is checking a man's pulse. The Boys come up behind her.) ' ' Bossman: Hey, Buttercup... Buttercup: Buzz off, guys! (Now Blossom carries a group of sick people through the street. She is brought up short by the Boys popping up in front of her.) ' ' Bossman: Okay, we got a crime. Watch! (He coughs.) Blossom: Cut it out, guys! (flying past them) Not now! (Now they come up behind Buttercup, who looks rather fed up.) ' ' Bossman: How 'bout now? (They appear behind a similarly miffed Bubbles.) ' ' Bossman: Hey, come on. Now? (Close-up of each of the Boys as they speak.) Junior: Now? Slim: Now? Junior: Now? Bossman: Now? Slim: Now? Junior: Now? Bossman: Now? (We see all three behind Buttercup.) Slim: Now? Buttercup: Will you guys SHUT UP?! (She rounds on them, yelling at full force. They cower before the fury of her outburst, finally squashing themselves together into a single puddle on the sidewalk.) ' ' Buttercup: You three are the lousiest, most pathetic criminals ever to walk the street! You stink! We don't ever want to see you again! Get out of town! Don't ever come back! (She points and the puddle starts to ooze o.c. in that direction.) Get out! Get out! GET OUT!! (The puddle zips away. Blossom and Bubbles fly up behind Buttercup.) ' ' Blossom, Bubbles: (shocked) Buttercup! Buttercup: Well, uh...they made me mad. (coughing, sickly) And they got me sick, too. Blossom: (coughing, sickly) Yeah, I think I caught it too. Bubbles: (sickly) Me too. (She and Blossom sneeze.) Blossom: We'd better go see the Professor. (They take off.) Narrator: (sickly) Hurry, girls! Hurry! (He coughs.) (Cut to the exterior of the girls' house. Inside, the Professor is in his lab, his back to the camera. They crash in and land behind him; now they look and sound as bad as everybody else.) ' ' Blossom: Professor... (coughing) Professor, the whole town is... (Close-up of him as he turns around; he too has caught it.) ' ' Professor: Sick. I know. I'm already working on it. (Camera follows him across the lab, the girls behind him.) I've managed to isolate the virus, but it doesn't conform to any virus ever documented. I believe it's a new strain. (They stop at a microscope.) Have a look. (Extreme close-up of the eyepiece as Blossom leans down to peer into it. Through the microscope, we see many small copies of Bossman. They laugh evilly. Cut to her as she looks up from the eyepiece.) ' ' Blossom: Professor, those look just like the Amoeba Boys. Professor: The Amoeba Boys? (sniffling) Hmm. I wonder if now this is only a hunch, but suppose the Amoeba Boys... (Dissolve to the Boys standing next to the "Keep Off the Grass" sign.) ' ' Professor: (voice-over) ...were standing in the park next to a "Keep Off the Grass..." (coughing) ...sign, in an attempt to break the law... (The sky darkens and the rain begins.) ...when a storm rolled in. Now suppose they stood in the rain all night and caught a... (He coughs; the rain stops and the sun comes up.) ...cold. (The Boys become ill.) That cold could mix with their single-cell anatomy to create a devastating new virus... (Slim sneezes.) ...that could then infect all of Townsville. (Dissolve back to the Professor.) ' ' Professor: Of course, that's only a hunch. (leaning over girls) Girls! You must find the Amoeba Boys. The antidote is within them! (coughing, sniffling) Do you know where they are? Bubbles: Yes! Buttercup kicked them out of town. And...they left. So...no. (As Bubbles was saying this, Buttercup glares angrily and crosses her arms, knowing this is all her fault at possibly leaving Townsville sick permanently without the antidote thanks to her snapping at the Amoeba Boys and yelling at them to leave town for good.) Blossom: We'll find the Amoeba Boys, Professor. (to her sisters) Come on! (They crash out through the ceiling.) (Cut to them slowly floating through the city. If there was ever a moment when they looked as if they should be off the street, this would be it.) ' ' Narrator: And so the Powerpuff Girls began to search for the hosts... (coughing) ...of one of the most deadly viruses ever to befall mankind. (As he says this, Blossom picks up a fruit stand to check under it, Buttercup looks under a trash can in the park, Bubbles flies under an elevated rail track, and Buttercup does likewise. Back to the girls in flight, then cut to the Boys on their way out of town. They have bundles slung on sticks over their "shoulders" and are coughing like mad. The girls are faring no better. Back to the Boys again, then to the girls. They are now shivering and can barely keep themselves aloft. Finally, they seize up and tumble out of the sky, crashing down. Overhead view of them, lying in craters in the pavement. Zoom in slowly and fade to black.) ' ' Bossman: (echoing) Hey...hey...wake up. (Blossom opens her eyes, looking up at the Boys; the echoing stops.) Are youse okay? Junior: Yeah. Are youse okay? (Cut to the road; the girls climb partway out of their craters. They look very weak; Blossom sounds likewise.) ' ' Blossom: Uh...? The Amoeba Boys? Oh, you gotta come back with us right away. Bossman: But I thought we were lousy criminals and you never wanted to see us again. Blossom: No! That's not true! You three could be the worst criminals in the history of Townsville. Bossman: Aw, you're just saying that. Blossom: No, really. (coughing) We've gotta take you back right away and lock you up. Bossman: (brightening) Really? Blossom: Come on. We gotta go. Bossman: Wait a minute! (tougher tone) Why should I, copper? (He laughs to Slim and Junior, then turns back to Blossom.) You're not taking us without a fight! Junior: Yeah! Without a fight! Blossom: Oh, come on, guys. We're sick and tired, and...we wanna go home. Bossman: Oh, please? Junior: Yeah, please? Blossom: (sighing) All right. If we do this, then...will you come home? Boys: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We promise. Blossom: All right. Let's...get 'em, girls. (What follows is truly the most pathetic fight sequence in the history of this or any other animated series. Blossom floats wearily up to a grinning Bossman and directs a weak backhand toward him. It comes nowhere close to actually connecting. Next, she touches him lightly.) ' ' Bossman: Yow! (He throws himself backward and splatters on the ground.) (Bubbles approaches Slim, also smiling, and hauls off to throw a punch. Before she can deliver the blow, she sneezes on him; he reacts as if struck. Buttercup, meanwhile, is curled up on the pavement and taking a nap while Junior looks at her. She opens her eyes and looks back at him, and he hurls himself down in slow motion - she has literally won a fight just by looking funny at her enemy.) (Cut to an overhead view of the house, zooming in slowly. People are lined up around the block. Inside, three very satisfied Boys are in the lab, confined to a green chamber labeled "QUARANTINE." The Professor reaches in and pokes Bossman with a syringe.) ' ' Bossman: Ow! Junior: Yeah, ow! (Pull back and pan right to show the Professor, the girls, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum.) ' ' Professor: Here's the antidote. Girls: Great. (Side view of the exterior of the house. Sick people march in through the front door, healthy ones out the side near the garage. Back in the lab, the Professor holds the door of the quarantine chamber open. He and the girls, floating nearby, have completely recovered. The Boys, though also back to normal, look more than a little shocked at the offer of freedom.) ' ' Professor: Okay, Amoeba Boys. Thank you for your cooperation. You're free to go. Bossman: Go?! I thought we were criminals! You locked us up and everything! Professor: Well, everything's all right now. (The Boys pass him.) Out you go. (Cut to outside the open front door. The Boys are on the walk, the Professor just inside.) ' ' Professor: Bye now. (He slams the door. Long silence.) Bossman: (to Slim) I told you, you shoulda taken the orange! (The Narrator imitates the old-time "wah-wah" horn sound effect as if to say, "Too bad.") ' ' Narrator: (healthy, laughing) Oh, Amoeba Boys! You're so dumb. But we love you anyway, because... (The standard end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: ...once again the day is saved - thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! (He sneezes loudly.) 'Scuse me! Category:Transcripts